User talk:ḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ
Welcome hi hi hi! take your attention! { blackwolfking } ::: Leave me alone black you are pathetic -_- ḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 11:29, May 7, 2013 (UTC)lєƨғяαɴcαıƨℓιση ::: Uh so what if you can understand? We're speaking a different language so the starling panas wont understand us -_- Skyler Frost (talk) 23:52, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: Its not my problem ^-^ ::: lєƨғяαɴcαıƨℓισηḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 20:50, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ::: You hate blackwolfking too? ~~shadowwolf~~ ::: ....What is it with you and talking with emos like Skyler? Shadow Caster754 (talk) 15:48, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ::: Skyler >> nothing ::: Shadowwolf >> Yes i hate blackwolfking why ? :o ::: ḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 17:04, May 11, 2013 (UTC)lєƨғяαɴcαıƨℓιση ::: Hi, thx for helping my bff ^^ Who's this Ally girl anyways? btw you rock ^_^... thx for sticking around :)Grace Dorcas (talk) 16:29, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::: no problem anyway I had to respond because I was the limiting behavior racist brief ... I am very disappointed in the behavior of people (like what life realizes that it is in a different once thought to be the world) ::: I just returned from my internship london, I assign the name of my cousin bird Vait I can replay c: I'd love to meet you on the game;) ::: lєƨғяαɴcαıƨℓισηḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 16:31, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yσυ cσυℓ∂ мєєт мє ησω ιƒ уσυ ωαηт... נυѕт тєℓℓ мє ωнαт яσσм. Shadow Robotnik22 (talk) 17:18, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: It is not a problem for me because i'm always in city1 ḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 15:53, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ::: ҉lɛƨғяαиcαιƨ҉ ::: I thank the anonymous contributor to have changed the section hackers ^ - ^ ::: Again thank you very much ::: ḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 08:58, May 19, 2013 (UTC)lєƨғяαɴcαıƨℓιση ::: Well I just spent three hours in a rain gaciale I go home and I Vait on my computer and I see that little bastard has to remove all! if one day I know who did ca Vait I kill him, I Vait rot his life, he will lose his friends in the game and it will only emerge ::: ḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 16:35, May 19, 2013 (UTC)lєƨғяαɴcαıƨℓιση ::: Lol it would be great to see you too >.< see you soon, one day XP ~StarStruck~ ::: One day , its sure c: ḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 16:06, May 23, 2013 (UTC)lєƨғяαɴcαıƨℓιση ::: I didn't ruin anyones profile, why would I delete my friend's profile if I know how hurtfull it is?... Someone is still trying to ruin my reputation, that's why i'm not playing flab3.... I'll be on again somedayValerie Swift (talk) 10:01, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: Those who ruin the reputations of others are all just jealous and not reputation ::: ḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 16:06, May 27, 2013 (UTC)lєƨғяαɴcαıƨℓιση ::: hey black why the fuck are u ruining everyones life? just tell me this who do you think you are P.S Green :D ::: Green for your information if you want to send you a black is in the game or create a page dedicated to himḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 16:22, May 31, 2013 (UTC)lєƨғяαɴcαıƨℓιση ::: Please I need to know who is behind this address if anyone knows who this address: 72.80.130.203 Please tell me! :) ::: ḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 16:35, June 3, 2013 (UTC)lєƨғяαɴcαıƨℓιση have i seen u before??? ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈